Records: the RC rolls with new carriages
The Future, Captured in Cargo Trains and War Wagons Trade was a major lifeline for England. Many towns in this period, including York, Exeter and Lincoln, were linked to the oceans by navigable rivers and could act as seaports, with Bristol's port coming to dominate the lucrative trade in wine with Gascony by the 13th century. Even still, shipbuilding generally remained on a modest scale and economically unimportant to England at this time, mostly because the crown had a bad reputation for commandeering the merchant marine. While the ports were important, the fact was most of England's population lived in rural areas. While the urban population was growing, it wasn’t fast: estimates suggest it was around 5.5% in 1086 rising only up to 15% in 1400. That meant land transport was a major business, and at the moment, remained very costly in comparison to the overall price of products. Land transport was comparatively much more expensive than river or sea transport. By the 13th century, groups of common carriers ran carting businesses, and carting brokers existed in London to link traders and carters. These used the four major land routes crossing England: Ermine Street, the Fosse Way, Icknield Street and Watling Street. A large number of bridges were built during the 12th century to improve the trade network. The Crown and the Royal Company was already dealing with the transport challenges, carting tons of ore, processed metal and paper around the country on a daily basis. While the Royal Company wasn’t competing in the carting business, they were quickly becoming one of the largest carters in England simply with their own logistical supply chain. 'The Need for Carriages' The wagons of the time weren’t cutting it. They needed more capacity, to move faster and more reliably. This led to a comprehensive review and redesign. The details were extensive, but the summary was easy: *It was fairly common for wagons to have iron-reinforced wheels, but the RC was looking to make the reinforcement more efficient. *They also added iron-reinforced brakes and axles, adding weight but more than making up for the drag in increased strength and safety. *A new development was pivoting front axles, allowing more efficient turning and less strain on the horse. *The carriage itself was mounted on a cutting-edge suspension system of leather-wrapped chains, making a much smoother (and with the wrapping) quieter ride by not having the chassis resting on the turning axles. 'Heavy carriages' They created heavy carriages for the logistics behind the massive paper-creating operation that Richard was running. While there were some open-top options for durables (such as mining), most were a “van” design, covered by roofs. The carriages became coveted by carting merchants looking to ship goods around the countryside. 'Light and medium carriages' After the success of the heavy carriages, light and medium carriages, including some single-axle carts, grew in popularity to transport passengers. 'War Wagons' Other beasts were seen: generally heavy carriages, with armor. A rolling fortress, suitable for seige warfare, it also had hookups that looked fit for a 60-horse rig. As big as the war wagons were, and they were huge, they were designed to move. The rumors got out on these as well. That was entirely avoidable, but the RC allowed it to "leak" at the approval "from the top." There were too many places this would be seen before it could ever reach a battlefield, be it in Scotland or France. Better then to let it trickle out and play on the minds of those who planned to meet England in battle. Category:Hall of Records Category:1377